One of the major challenges faced by most child care providers and parents is the difficulty of training to a child in the appropriate use of a toilet. Ideally, such methods and devices should result in rapid toilet training of the child. This is not only for convenience, but repeated inappropriate elimination by the child can result in unhealthy and unsanitary conditions, substantial expenses for cleaning and replacing bedding, additional expenses for clothes and diapers, and unpleasant odors. Methods based upon punishment have sometimes been popular. Today, however, it is generally understood that abusive or punitive action does not work well for toilet training. Further, punitive and abusive methods for toilet training can traumatize the child and cause prolonged difficulties in toilet training.
Accordingly, there exists a long-felt need for a method and apparatus for toilet training that can be applied in a positive and loving manner, and that is also effective for teaching a child the proper manner of toilet use.